


Highblood's Slave

by Bravestar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravestar/pseuds/Bravestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're afreak. Not like the Signless but your still a freak. Your life is wasted on an unavailible love intress and a hope for a better future. What do you do? Make the Grand Highblood want to kill you. Easy? Totaly! Will he do it? Who can say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19416) by Andrew hussie. 



You stand and put on your silk dress. You normally dont wear a silk dress but your efforts of suducing your love failed. You finish adjusting it before walking to the door.

"wwhere are you going"

"IM SORRY BUT I MUST GO TH3 HIGHBLOOD-"

"fuck him"

You wince at dualscar's words.

"wwhy the fuck go back wwhy you could havve a better life then fallowwing him"

"DU4LSC4R IM NOT GOING TO 4RGU3 WITH YOU OV3R THIS. B3SID3S YOU H4V3 TO B3 GL4D W3 FILL3D 4 BUCK3T TOG34TH3R"

"wwhy do you care for him he barely notices you, you're just another servvent"

"W3LL WHY DO YOU C4R3?"

"i dont"

"W3LL TH3N YOU H4V3 YOUR 4WNS3R. NOW 4R3 YOU GOING TO T4K3 M3 B4CK OR L3T M3 G3T CULL3D 4LONG TH3 W4Y?"

Dualscar sighed and dresses quickly before taking you back to the Highblood's castle. He leaves quickly and you frown. You turn to go inside when a very familar voice asks, "WhY ThE FuCk wErE YoU WiTh dUaLsCaR?"

"SIR I D1DNT M34N TO. I D1DNT W4NT TO P4IL HIM."

"WhAt dO YoU MeAn yOu pAiLeD HiM? dId yOu bOtH EnJoY It?"

"I THINK H3 DID. IT W4S OK"

CoMe." 

He walks deep into the nearby forest and you obediatly fallow. You fallow for two reasons. First he's your owner. Second? You loved him. Great life right? No. It was the opposite because he basically ignored you. You come into a clearing and looked around. Suddenly your hit and fall onto the ground. You look up and see the Grand Highblood holding a club with your blood on it. He looks ready to kill you. Sadly you'd accept it but you then suddenly wondered why you loved him.


	2. The Begginning

You open your eyes and look arund. Your in a dark, damp place and you can hear squeals and mews all around you. Suddenly your picked up by a troll and then set beside some other grubs. Some are fighting while others are staying away from others. One grub, with a purple colored body, crawled over to you and sniffed you. He had wild hair and wavy horns. You wondered what you looked like and you used the reflection of you in his eyes to see yourself. You had medium sized hair that were quite strait from what you could see. Your hair was much neater then the other grub's  but you noticed something _way_ different. You have a bluer body then him. Your body was bluer then teal! You turned and saw your oddly colored body. You mewed in question before suddenly being picked up by a large, white crow. He carried you away from all the other grubs.

 

~1 sweep later~

You glare at the troll with wild hair. Whenever he got into trouble you were always there to bail him out but he never learned. This time he's taking you somewhere "MoThErFuCkInG SpEcIaL". He takes you to a town and you both hide. You quickly realized that the Grand Highblood, rumor said his name was Muerte, is there and culling trolls. You feel feint from the blood everywhere but you stayed awake. The large troll looks over and sees you. You pale and run. You hate the lustful look in his eyes and hear him chase you. He uses a club and knocks you down. You whimper and curl up in fear. You pray that the death is swift.

 

"WoW MoThErFuCkEr. LeAvE HeR AlOnE. yOu dOnT MoThErFuCkInG NeEd hEr. Im mOrE UsFuL ThEn tHaT MoThErFuCkInG FrEaK!"

 

"Oh rEaLlY MoThErFuCkEr. WaNnA TaKe a bEt oN ThAt?"

 

"WhY ThE FuCk wOuLdNt i?"

 

"YoU'Re a mAkArA ArEnT YoU?" The large troll laughed.

 

"So?"

 

"YoUr mInE MoThErFuCkEr. I OfFiCiAlLy oWn yOu."

 

"WhAt! No. Im nOt oWnEd bY _**AnY**_ TrOlL!"

 

"WeLl yOuR GoInG To gEt mOtHeRfUcKiNg cUlLeD ThEn."

 

At the last line you feint.


	3. Slavery

You sigh as you walk up to Highblood Castle. You recieved a notice that you were wanted by the Grand Highblood. You make your way into the throne room. It was actually rather neat except for the dark stain in front of the beautiful throne and on the door. You looked around and see the one troll you hoped to avoing. Nightmares about that day still haunted you. Its been a few sweeps but you still hated that day and remembered it well.

 

"WeLl yOu mOtHeRfUcKiNg cAmE. gOoD. dO YoU KnOw wHy i wAnT YoU?"

 

"UH, NO SIR IM SORRY."

 

"YoU KnOw yOu'vE GrOwN QuItE NiCeLy. I LiKe iT. hAvE YoU PuT A GoOd uSe tO It?"

 

"WH4T SIR?"

 

"PaIlInG."

 

"NO! N3V3R! ID ONLY WITH 4 TROLL WHO IS 3ITH3R MY M4T3SPR1T3 OR MY K3SMISIS."

 

"Aw! LoOk wHo's hErE PeT. mY DeCeNdEnT FiNaLlY DeCiDeD To mOtHeRfUcKiNg sHoW."

 

"FuCk yOu. WhY Is sHe hErE?"

 

"ShE'S YoUrS mUtHeRfUcKeR. oH AnD KeEp tHiS OnE AlIvE." The grand Highblood walked away.

 

You look away from the troll beside you. You cant look at him. After he was taken you soon realized you were flushed for him. Crowdad told you that it wouldnt last long conidering how young you were then. Crowdad was wrong. You're still flushed and actually wished for his achnoledgement. But you couldnt do anything so you just ignored it and him now.

 

"HoW ArE YoU AlIvE?"

 

"CROWD4D."

 

"WeLl bItCh cOmE WiTh mE. mIgHt aS WeLl dEaL WiTh yOu kNoW BeFoRe mUeRtE DoEs."

 

He take you out of the throne room and down multiple hallways. Its confusing and finally he opens the door to a respitblock. "InSiDe. AnD StAy uNlEsS YoUr tOlD OtHeRwIzE."

 

You nod and enter the respitbock. And look around. Its actually quite nice despite the colorful walls. You asked, "WHO-"

 

He'd already left you sigh and close the door. You wonder around the space and check every nook and cranny. Nothing special about it at all. You open he door and see a blue-blooded guard at the door and shut it. You were now a servent to the very troll you were flushed for! Could the day get any worse?

 

A knock sounds at the door. You awnser and a slave is standing there. You can tell she is a slave because she wears her color wth tatered and worn clothing. The small female hands you a bundle of clothes and says, "put this 0n n0w" When you hesitake she growls, "quickly" You quickly change. Its a silk dress that used and designed for a single purpose. Pailing. Then you are lefld around the hallways and you actually hope you see your crush and hope he pails you. You're horribly wrong. Its Muerte. You freeze as you are forced into his respitblock. He sees you and pulled you against him.

 

"Aw! LoOk aT YoU. yOu fIt iT JuSt sO MoThErFuCkInG PeRfEcTlY! sIt. NoW I WoNt hUrT YoU UnLeSs yOu pIsS Me oFf."

 

"SiR, iF I MaY AsK, wHy aM I HeRe?"

 

"BeCaUsE YoU NeEd tO Be tRaInEd fOr mY DeCeNdEnT."

 

"TrAiNeD SiR?'

 

"LeT Me sHoW YoU RaThEr tHeN ExPaLiN. bEsIdEs iTlL Be mOrE BeNiFiCiAl tHaT WaY."

 

You freeze when he places a hand high up on your thigh. He stands behind you and pressed himself against you. You can feel his excited buldge at your back. You know what Muerte wanted but could find your voice to deny him. When his hand began to go towords your nook you panic and try to get away. He grabs you and pulls you against him.

 

"PL34S3 DONT. PL34S3. I C4NT!" You say to him as you begin crying.

 

"YoU ArE NoT GoInG To dEnY Me. YoU ArE A SlAvE. aNd i wIlL PaIl yOu wHeThEr yOu lIkE It oR NoT BiTcH."

 

You tremble as he growls to you. You dont want him to steal your innocents from you. Besides Muerte has a reputaion for killing a troll while pailing them.

 

"StRiP BiTcH."

 

You jump but do as you're told. Making him mad wasn't wize.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story online. Feedback is fine but insults wont help me and you will be reported. I know I have made spelling mistakes and I will make more.


End file.
